Soulmates-A Love Story
by Sushilover8
Summary: This is a love story about Vanessa and Lucas, who are soulmates.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story which features romance, comedy, and sadly, tragedy. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Vanessa's POV)**

I drag my suitcase up the walkway and take out my ticket. I show them my tickets and they move aside to let me through.

"Wow." I say as I go in. My parents bought us tickets to a cruise, and it was my first time, even though I am 17.

I followed my parents to the elevator, when I spotted a grand piano in the middle of the room. I made a note in my head to try it out later.

"Room 775 and 776..." My parents said as we get in the elevator. We go to our floor and I find my room.

My parents give me my card and I go in. It had a bathroom, mirror, closet, and a queen size bed, all for me.

I flopped on the bed and stayed like that for 10 minutes before getting up and putting away my clothes. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and key and closed the door behind me.

This trip is gonna be amazing.

**(Lucas' POV)**

"Why can't you just not scatter your clothes and make-up everywhere?!" I scream to my sister. My parents march in and frown at us.

"Lucas! Sasha! No fighting! It's just 1 week!" My mom says and I sigh.

"Yes mom..." Me and Sasha say at the same time. She is my twin sister, and we have to share a room and queen size bed for a week.

I unpack, and so does Sasha and she takes her phone and key and opens the door.

"I'm gonna go look around..." She says as she walks through the door.

"Alone?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Im 18...I can be alone..." She says as she closes the door. I sit there, staring at the ceiling. Might as well do something...

I get up and grab my phone, wallet, and key and go to the hallways. I run to the end of the hallway and take an elevator to the top deck, where I'll watch as we drift off into the ocean.

I got to the top and the smell of sea air filled my lungs. I go to the edge and put my hands up.

This trip is gonna be amazing.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

I went downstairs after we set sail, and I ran over to the piano. I opened the piano and sat down. My fingers brushed against the piano, and I smiled.

I started playing Paradise by Coldplay, but I still needed another person to make it perfect.

I sighed as I played a few notes and got up. I felt a hand grab me and I turned around. A boy around 18 looked at me, with his hazel eyes and brown hair.

"I can be the other person to the song..." He says with a smile. I smile as we sit down and I start playing the chords.

We sing along and he finishes it off. We get a round of applause and I look into his eyes.

Do you believe in loving someone at first glance?

Because even though I just met this guy...

I do.

**(Lucas' POV)**

She was an amazing piano player. We played a few more songs, and sang along. I got up and she got up too.

"It's pretty late. Wanna get some dinner?" I ask her and she nods and-was that a blush?

I decide to brush it off as we start to walk. I have no clue where we were going.

"Where do we go?" She asks right on cue. I shrug my shoulders and she laughs.

"Here..." I say, looking at a map on the wall. I find an Italian restaurant just 2 floors above us.

We take the elevator up and enter the restaurant. A waiter comes up to us and escorts us to a table by the window. I pull out the chair for her and she sits down-and blushes again?

I sit down and we order pasta and lemonade. It was kinda creepy that we ordered the same thing, but I brushed it off. Maybe I was also creeping her out.

Maybe.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

He pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. I started blushing. No guy has ever done that for me.

I order a pasta and lemonade, and so does Lucas. Creepy...

We eat and watch the sunset, and I have to admit, it was pretty romantic. I got to know more about Lucas. He is from Los Angeles, and I'm from New York. He likes Doctor Who and video games, and so do I. His favorite food is pasta and favorite drink is lemonade, same as me. His favorite color is blue, and so Is mine.

Have you ever believed in soul mates?

Because even though I just met Lucas Halse...

I do.

**That's the first part of this story. It's not a long story, just a nice and short one.**

**How are you liking it so far? I hope you like it very much.**

**Sushi out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part, so enjoy!**

**(Vanessa's POV)**

I woke up and jumped out of bed. I got dressed in a navy blue bikini and white sundress. I put on navy blue flip-flops and grabbed my phone and card/key.

I ran down the hall all the way to the elevators, but by then I was panting like a dog. People stared at me, but I didn't care. I was hungry.

I got to the 5th floor and walked to the buffet. It was this huge room with a big buffet of everything you can imagine.

I grabbed a plate and got some pancakes, fruit, and milk and headed to a table. I started eating when I saw a pair of black flip-flops stop by my table. I look up and see Lucas.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" He asks me and I smile as he sits across from me. A short girl with brown hair stands behind Lucas. She has on a red shirt and white shorts. My smile fades as she looks at Lucas.

"Hey!" She says as she sits down right next to him. I look down at my fruit and start to poke at a strawberry.

"This is my sister, Sasha. Sasha, meet Vanessa." Lucas says and a smile spreads across my face. I thought it was his girlfriend.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sasha asks me as I take a bite out of the strawberry I was poking at.

"I'm going to the pool..." I say and Lucas smiles.

"Me too!" He says and I smile.

"I'll skip. I want to go to the library. It's pretty nice..." Sasha says and I nod my head as she gets up.

"Bye!" She says as she walks off, and leaves me with Lucas.

We finish our food and just sit there.

"Hey Vanessa..." Lucas says as I throw my trash away and put away the plate.

"Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!" He screams as he bolts for the door. I run after him and push open the door. The pool was on the same floor as the buffet, just on the other side.

I ran past him and he caught up to me as I opened the outside door. I run to the chairs and sit on one and Lucas sits on me.

"Hey cheater! I was here first!" He says as he tries to push me off the seat. I don't budge and after a while we start laughing.

I take off my dress and he takes off his shirt and we throw it on a chair. I run over to a red waterslide and run up the stairs to the top. Lucas follows behind me, but slows down when a lifeguard screams at him.

I get to the top and sit down on the slide, ready to go down.

"Go!" The lifeguard says as I start sliding down. Water sprays in my eyes as I crash into the pool. I start laughing as I rub my eyes, trying to rid it of chlorine.

"Look out!" Lucas screams as he crashes into me. I laugh even more and we start swimming around the pool.

"What now?" I say, getting out of the pool.

"It's not over!" He screams as he pushes me back into the pool. I laugh as I splash many people, and they glare at me.

"It's never ogre..." I say and we start laughing. By now, the people are glaring at us so hard, it looks like they just closed their eyes.

We get out and I put my dress back on and we start walking around the ship. We memorize the whole entire ship by 3, but still have time to kill.

"Let's go to the teens room..." I say as we get in the elevator. I press the button for the 4th floor and we start to go down.

"I think we're too old..." Lucas says as we reach the floor.

"We're still teens, aren't we?" I ask and we nods his head.

We walk to the teens room and look around. It has beanbags scattered all around. Two plasma TV's, one with a Wii, and the other with an Xbox.

I ran over to the Wii and flopped on a yellow beanbag. Lucas sat down on a blue beanbag as we picked a game.

"Mario Bros?" Lucas asks and I nod my head. He puts in the game and we start playing.

"Dammit Peach! Can't you just fight back or not be stupid!" Lucas screams at the game and I start bursting of laughter.

After 2 hours of yelling at Princess Peach, we turn off the Wii and just play Monopoly. It goes on for a long time, and in the end, I beat him.

"I'm the best at Monopoly!" I say as he packs up the game.

"Peach is the best at being mentally retarded..." He mutters and I laugh. I take out my phone and look at the time. 6:57.

We get up and walk to the door. He grabs my hand and I look down and smile. He pretends like it never happened, but I start blushing.

**(Lucas' POV)**

We get up and walk to the door. I grab her hand and hold it.

What are you doing?! What if she doesn't like you?!

I continue to hold her hand as we get to our floor. We live on the same floor, except I'm 712.

We walk hand-in-hand to her room and she invites me in. She goes to her nightstand and opens it up.

"Hungry?" She asks me and I nod my head. She takes out a bag of ships and a water.

"You keep food inside your nightstand?" I ask her as she hands me the chips, and she nods her head.

"You may never know if you can miss the time for restaurants or the buffet..." She says as she opens a bag of Doritos and eats a chip.

"You're interesting...I like it..." I say. Dammit Lucas! Why did you say that?

I look at my phone. 7:29.

"Wanna watch some Doctor Who?" Vanessa asks me as she flops on her bed. I nod my head as I join her. She takes out her iPad and opens up Netflix.

"What season?" She asks me.

"Seven...I love that season because of Pond and Williams..." I say.

"Asylum of the Daleks and Angels Take Manhatten are my favorite ones..." She says as she starts the first episode to season 7, Asylum of the Daleks.

"Power of Three is good too..." I say and she nods her head as it starts.

_"How did you escape the Dalek prison? Wait, you didn't...this is a trap and you don't even know it..." _

_"The Doctor is aquired!" _The Daleks scream and the scene changes to Amy modeling.

I don't know if it's true, or just fake.

But I believe in soul mates.

And Vanessa is the one.

**You guys like part 2? A few more parts, this is just showing the romance. I think it's gonna be 5 parts, just saying, but I don't know.**

**Anyway, please favorite and follow me for more stories! :)**

**Sushi out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**How are you liking the story so far? Okay? Okay.**

**(Lucas' POV)**

I ran down the hall to the elvator and got in. I pressed the lobby button and started to go down.

Phone? Check. Wallet? Check. ID? Check.

I got out of the elevator and ran to the front gate, where I saw my sister and my parents.

"Hey honey...let's go!" My mom says as we walk out. The ship docked in Marseille, France and we were going to explore.

"Let's go to the top of that mountain first!" My sister says. I looked over to a not so tall mountain, and I followed my parents as we went through the town, up the hill.

We got to the top and I looked around. It was amazing. I could see all of Marseille and even our ship.

I took a few pictures and we walked down to a cafe. We ate lunch, then went to an art museum.

I loved art, and I observed every picture carefully, finding each brushstroke and each color. I loved every painting in the museum.

By the time we left the museum, it was already 4:03, and we had to be on the boat by 6, so we started walking back to the boat, stopping every now and then to take pictures.

We got back to the boat and I went in my room. Sasha changed and flopped on her bed with a book in hand. I knew she was going to stay like that for the rest of the night.

I grabbed my phone and ID and walked out to the hallway. I ran down to the elevators and got in the elevator.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

I was laying there, reading a book, when I hear a knock on my door. I get up and walk to the door and open it to find Lucas.

I quickly fix my messy hair and smile at him.

"You don't have to fix yourself for me..." He said with a smile. I grunt and he imitates me by grunting back.

"Not funny..." I say as he walks in and sits on my bed.

"It is. Now get dressed! Let's go watch the sunset!" He says as he gets up and walks out to the hallway.

I put on some jeans and a blue T-shirt and flip-flops and grabbed my card and phone. I open the door and Lucas takes my hand.

We walk hand in hand all the way to the elevators, and stay like that all the way to the top deck.

We ran outside and got to the railing. I looked out into the ocean. It was beautiful.

The wind brushed my hair and it flew to my right. Lucas comes up behind me and puts his arms around my stomach.

"This is like Titanic..." He says and I smile.

"Hopefully we won't sink and I'll never...let it go! Let it go!" I start singing. He laughs as we look back into the distance.

The sky starts to turn purple and pink appears. I watch as the sun slowly descends. The wind starts to slow, as if waiting for the sun to finish.

I turn around, and there stands Lucas. He looks at me and I smile. He leans in and I know exactly what is about to happen.

His lips crash into mine and I feel fireworks burst. It was just like a movie. Someone could just video tape this crap right now because this was fucking amazing.

He pulled away as the sky turns a dark blue, and the air turns cold. He smiles and I giggle.

We start to walk back and he puts his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" He asks me, staring into the horizon. I stop and he stops with me.

"Yes, and it sounds crazy, but I believe that you're my soulmate..." I say and he smiles.

"It's just that we think the same and love the same things and I feel like myself around you..." I start to say but he cuts me off with a kiss.

"I believe that you're my soulmate too..." He says and I sigh in relief.

"Good, because I was just about to write an essay about soulmates..." I say and he laughs.

We start to walk back inside and we walk down the stairs too my room.

"Thanks..." I say. "For the kiss, and everything..."

He smiles at me and leans in and kisses me on the cheek.

"No problem..." He says with a smile.

"See you tomorow..." I say and he waves goodbye as I go inside my room. I flop on my bed and grin like a mad-man.

I was in love.

I found my one and only.

My soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are liking the story because the next chapter is the last one! Enjoy!**

**(Vanessa's POV)**

I woke up, dreams from yesterday, and from the kiss. It was amazing. Magnificent. One and only.

I got up and put on purple shorts and a white tank top and grabbed my phone, card, and wallet. Today was a relaxing day, and tomorrow we would be in Spain, where I can swim and have fun at the beach.

I met up with my parents in the hallway and my mom smiled at me. They knew about me and Lucas, and my mom says that a soulmate is rare to find, and is a treasure.

I walked with them down to the buffet, where we met up with Lucas and his family. Our parents sat together and Sasha ate, then ran to the pool.

Me and Lucas sat there, eating pancakes and cereal as our parents talked. They laughed every now and then, and looked over at us every other minute.

Me and Lucas finished, and left our parents to continue talking. We walked to the Teen's Club and got on the Wii again. This time there were more kids.

"How about you come join us in Monopoly?" The ship staff member said to me and Lucas. He shrugged, and we got up and walked to them.

We started playing and introduced ourselves.

There were two twin girls, both 14, who are from Montreal. One boy and his sister, 17 and 15, from New York. One girl was with her boyfriend, and they were from Italy. Another boy, who was 16 was from Japan. His cousins, two sisters, 16 and 13, were from Los Angeles. The staff member was from France.

"I'm 17 and Lucas here is 18. I'm from Los Angeles and he is from Florida. We met on this ship and we both believe that we are soulmates..." I say when it comes to our turn.

"Soulmates? That's pretty serious..." The boy from Japan said. His name was something hard, Yakuso are something like that...

"Yeah. We love each other, but we're not soulmates..." The boy from Italy says as his girlfriend leans on his shoulder.

"Do you guys want to start the game already?" The sister from New York said. Her name was something similar to mine. Valerie. Alyssa...

We continued to play until it was 11. Me and Lucas said bye as we went back to the buffet to get lunch. We got pasta and lemonade and devoured all of it.

"So what are you and your family going to do tomorrow?" I ask him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. They plan everything, I just follow..." He says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"I'm going to the beach! I love the beach!" I say as I dance in my seat. He chuckles as we put our plates away and start to walk to the gift shop area.

We looked around and bought some candy, mostly Kit Kat, and walked around the shops some more as we ate our candy.

"There's a show tonight. Magic show...wanna go?" Lucas asks me as I throw away the rapper to our 4th Kit Kat.

"I love magic shows! Do you just waltz on in?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"No. We can reserve our space though..." He said as we go down the grand stairs to the reception.

"How can I help you?" The lady asks us. She smiled, but too much, making it look like she was about to murder us.

"Can we reserve two spaces to the magic show tonight?" Lucas asks her and she looks down at her computer, still smiling. Don't there jaws start to ache from too much smiling?

"All reserved! Would you like to order anything with it?" She asks us and Lucas thinks for a second.

"Two cups of lemonade please..." He says and I smile. Lemonade is amazing. It's like God sent down a heavenly drink, and called it lemonade.

"Okay. It starts at 7!" She says and we walk off.

"See! Just like that!" He says. He bursts his hands like fireworks and smiles.

"Like magic!" He says and I laugh as I playfully punch him.

**(Lucas' POV)**

I knock on the door and she opens it after a minute or two. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"How do I look?" She asks me and I smile.

She was dressed in a strapless baby blue dress. She wore black flats and had her blonde hair curled.

**( product-12303-2012+Nice+New+Sexy+Sweetheart+knee-length+Chiffon+Ruffles+Zipper+Prom+dresses+ )**

"Beautiful as always..." I say as she steps outside and blushes.

We walk hand-in-hand to the lobby and walked into the theater. A man in a suit came up to us and smiled.

"May I have your name please?" He asks and Lucas looks around.

"Lucas and Vanessa..." I say and he smiles. He runs off and comes back with a bottle of lemonade and two champagne glasses.

We leads us to our seat and we sit down as he pours us lemonade. He walks off with a smile. How do their jaws not ache from all the smiling?

"I'm so fancy! You already know!" Vanessa starts singing as people look at us. I join her and we sing until the magician pops on stage.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to my magical magic show! Now can I have two lucky people come down for me..." He says as he walks around the crowd. The light follows him as he makes his way to us.

"Lemonade couple! Can I have you on stage?" He asks us and me and Vanessa get up and follow him to the stage.

"But my lemonade..." Vanessa whines as she looks back at her lemonade. Some people chuckle as she turns back around and we get on stage.

"Now! I'm going to first off, young lady, look in his left ear..." The magician says as Vanessa digs in my left ear. She stops and holds out a ring and gasps.

"Now look in her curls of her hair..." He tells me as I start looking through her curly, blonde hair. I spot something shiny and I take it out. A ring.

"That is what you must have!" The magician tells us as oohs and aahs sound from the crowd.

"What is this?" I ask the magician and he smiles.

"A forever ring. Symbolises that you shall be with each other forever..." He says and people aww from the crowds.

"Put it on now!" The magician says and I put the ring on Vanessa, and she puts the ring on me.

"You shall now live together, for the rest of your lifes..." He says and Vanessa looks at me with a smile. She jumps on me and hugs me and people aww from the crowd once again.

We walk hand in hand back to our seats and sit down. We take our champagne glasses and look at each other.

"To forever..." She says with a smile as she holds up her glass.

"Forever..." I say as we clink glasses and drink our lemonade. I lean in and we kiss.

I finally can be with her.

Forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last part to this short story! Hope you like it! **

**(Lucas' POV)**

"Get up! We're going on a boat!" Sasha says as she jumps on me. I groan as I get up and brush my teeth and comb my hair in the bathroom.

"We're finally in Spain, and going on a boat!" She says as she puts on green shorts and white top. I put on a white T-shirt and blue swimming shorts. I put on my ring and smile at it.

"Let's go, Lover Boy!" My sister says as she opens the door. I follow her to the buffet and I eat a large bowl of cereal with my family.

We finish and go to the entrance door. People stand there, waiting to go outside. The door opens and people go group by group outside to Spanish land.

"Smells like Spain!" My mom says as she breathes in.

"How exactly can it smell like Spain, mom?" I ask her and she sighs.

"Just go with it..." She says as she puts on her sunglasses. I chuckle as my dad calls a taxi and we start driving all the way down the beach, to where our boat will be.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

"Beach!" I scream as I flop on the sand. Sand fills my ear, and it starts to get uncomfortable, so I get up and join my parents under an umbrella.

"We'll be here all day. Go explore the dock and swim..." My dad says as I take off my shirt and shorts, leaving me in a blue bikini.

I run to the water and swim out into the cold water. I shiver a bit but shake it off as I jump over waves.

A boat passes in the distance, with another boat right behind it. That's not safe at all...

I shake it off as I dive under a wave, and salt tangles my hair.

Best day ever.

**(Sasha's POV)**

We get on the boat and the captain starts driving. It's a private boat for just me and my family, and we have a professional drive it for us, since we don't know how to drive a boat.

"There is the beach in the distance..." The captain says as we look to our left and see a beach. I watch as a girl in a blue bikini jumps over waves. She dives under one and starts fixing her hair.

I hear a loud roar and I look behind us. I see a boat, about the same size as ours, right behind us, trailing our path.

"What the hell?" The captain says as he looks at the boat, and turns back to the steering wheel.

"They are taking dangerous risks...hold on, I will turn..." The captain says as I hold onto a bar. I look over at Lucas and see him not holding on.

"Lucas! Hold on!" I scream as he turns to me, but it's too late.

The captain turns the boat and Lucas goes flying of our boat, and I watch as I see the bright blue swimsuit go under the boat behind us.

"Stop the boat!" I scream, almost losing my voice. I run to the captain and push him away from the wheel. I grab it and turn us competely around, almost causing my mom to fall off.

I turn the boat around and my dad grabs me as the captain takes the wheel.

"Lucas fell off on the turn!" I scream to my dad as I kick him and he lets go. The captain drives slowly to where he fell off, and we look over the sides.

I look and see some blue boxers, drifting, and I look closer and scream.

My parents run over to me as I fall to the floor and start crying and screaming. I bang the floor as my parents look to where he was, but it was useless.

He was gone.

**(Vanessa's POV)**

I lay there sleeping under the umbrella, when I hear people talking and sirens. I take off my sunglasses and get up. I look over to the dock and see many people crowding one boat.

"What the hell? Check out what's going on, honey..." My mom says as I get up and walk to the crowd of people. They don't let me through to see, so I tap the shoulder of a boy next to me.

"What happened?" I ask him and he looks at me.

"A boy was on a boat and fell, and got cut up by the boat motor behind his boat..." The guy says. How could things like that happen?

I push my way to the front of the crowd and some people give me glares. I look at the paramedics, who were blocking the view of the boy.

They lift him up and I see Sasha and her parents crying.

No.

They lift the body and start walking torwards me.

No.

I look and see a boy with brown hair and blue swimshorts.

No.

My eyes start to fill up as I feel my heart break.

No.

A boy lies there with a cut up face. His back teeth showing. His forehead cut. His arms and legs and chest cut up.

No.

I see a ring.

No.

The same ring as mine.

No.

I look closer and see the lips I once kissed. The eyes that once met with mine. The hands that held mine.

No.

I fall to the ground on my knees and bury my face in my hands.

No.

I start crying and sobbing and punching the ground.

No.

People looked at me in sincerity as I cryed and fell to the ground.

No.

I felt like I wanted to kill myself, as they rolled the body down the dock.

No.

My soulmate.

My love.

The one I shared everything with.

My forever.

My boyfriend.

Lucas Collins Retern.

Gone.

Just like the wind.

Gone.

Just like a heartbreak.

Gone.

Just like his life.

Gone...

And I'm still here.

**Did you like it? It's sad, I know. Hope you enjoyed it, or didn't. Give me a YouTuber please! I want someone to write a short story about! It won't be tragedy...maybe...**

**Anyway, favorite, follow me, and comment you favorite YouTuber.**

**Sushi out!**


End file.
